Ryusuke Sato
Ryusuke Sato is the current Captain Commander of Gotei 13 and captain of the First Division. As of now, he has served a total of three years in the divisions. History Born in Seireitei Ryusuke Sato was born in Seireitei and has always enjoyed his time there. He grew up there for several years, but this was before he realized his dangerous powers and before a dark, headstrong, bold side came across his youthful appearance. Raised as a Shinigami At the age of thirteen, he was told by Kenpachi, the current captain of the Eleventh Division, that he had an invisible and extreme ability of a Shinigami. He was then casually raised and trained as a Shinigami to prepare for when they knew he would eventually join the Shin'ō Academy. During his training at the academy, he learned his Shikai. Earning his Zanpakutō Before he joined the academy, he learned more of Zanpakutō, and he then began to form a more powerful, focused side. He later decided to search for his Zanpakutō, because he wanted to fight. He now accepted the position as a Shinigami. He went to the Captain Commander, Kyōraku‎ in hope of achieving his goal to attain his Zanpakutō. He succeeded and succeeded in joining Gotei 13. He saw power in him and immediately trusted both him and his personality. Graduating as a Shinigami He graduated and had a planned ceremony. He intended to appear at it but there was a Hollow attack at Gense and he could not let it go by, so he protected them from the Hollows as they were completely unaware of them. He never ended up having the ceremony and did not formally graduate. Joining the Eleventh Division Shortly after graduating Shin'ō Academy, Kenpachi determined that he would be joining the Eleventh Division, under his administration in the Attack Division. He honorably accepted this position and became its new lieutenant. Not getting along with his captain or his fellow officers, he bared through being annoyed knowing that he will eventually get his thrills of fighting and protecting. He was, however, threatened at his position by the Third Seat of the Division. Captain of the Second Division Due to the resignation of Suì-Fēng, Kyōraku‎ appointed him to be captain of the Second Division. He immediately accepted and was to be the least blood-thirsty captain this squad has ever had. He led the squad and killed when needed. He quickly became one of the strongest Shinigami in Gotei 13. This had only soon faded away after a tragic incident. Hollow Attack He want to deal with a Hollow attack in the Human World, where he encounter another Arrancar— an Espada. This Espada scarred him and sent him to the ground. This faded his powers in half. His officers knew this was a new threat. The Espada humbly left them and stated that this was just a warning. Captain Commander Kyōraku‎ soon resigned from Gotei 13 and appointed Sato to lead it. He took the position of Captain of the First Division and Captain Commander of Gotei 13. It was only recently that he took this position. He currently leads as a fateful, spritual, powerful, humble leader. Special Abilities Kosumosu no Kage o Kakusei By calling the chant "Kosumosu no Kage o Kakusei" (コスモスの影を覚醒 lit. "Awakening the shadow of the cosmos"), he will be able to release an extreme wave of darkness and burning shadows using a Kidō technique as well as a Kidō hand gesture. This is an original and unique version of Kidō, but nevertheless is not officially confirmed to be a Kidō. Telepathy Sato is capable of telepathy. He can only teleport so much, as it takes a large amount of energy. He is able to teleport yo any pleased destination of Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and the Human World. Zanpakutō Shikai Sato's Shikai is known as Yami no Bīmu, summoned by calling "Echo! Yami no Bīmu!". It omits a fiery vortex of darkness at his opponent, following with a deadly shadow-like sword. The sword will continue to release a blast of fire-like moving black flames. This can go through the opponent when please, which is often helpful for bringing the opponent off-guard. Bakai Sato's Bankai is Dākushadou no Uzu. As of now, his Bankai is yet to be revealed. Physical Abilities *'Somewhat high intelligence': Sato typically thinks things through and forms out strategies in his mind before attacking. He always tries to find the most peaceful way to deal with situations and as such, is capable of speculating a way of defeating his opponent. *'Extremely high speed': Sato has a very, very behemothic speed ability, as well as an extreme Shunpō. Only under certain occasions when he is truly in danger, with a large enough amount of reishi, he can manage a Yami Shunpō, with a speed so fast it cannot be seen, almost as fast as the Speed of Light. *'Somewhat high power': With his dangerous, and even deadly Zanpakutō, he is capable of a sinewy ability. He is capable of a fairly powerful strength when he uses his maximum power. He typically does not wish to use all of this power at once unless needed, as he is a very strategic Shinigami. *'Very low defense': Although he is capable of thinking out his strategies and attacks, his defense is his weakest point. However, his speed makes up for his defense, but he is very vulnerable when hit. *'Kidō': He has learned and memorized almost every possible Kidō, as well as his own unique Kidō, Kosumosu no Kage o Kakusei. The power of his Kidō differs depending on his mood and temper. The more indignant he grows, the more powerful his Kidō become. Titles ---- ---- Category:Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:First Division